Just
by Spade
Summary: Whoa, I'm back, and so soon! Anyway, here is another one shot that I think is very different, especially with my writing style. Be prepared for weirdness and confusion. Not to mention shounen-ai. R&R...I so suck at summeries...


Just  
  
  
ANGEL: First I'd like to say, thanks so much people! To all my reviewers, thank you especially!  
RYO: I'm shocked...  
ANGEL: Ha! The wonderful, beautiful, and talented Angel-sama has brought you another rare one-shot fic!  
SEIJI: Oh please...  
ANGEL: However, this isn't your typical fic. I haven't seen a fic written like this one so I hope it's the first of its kind. I warn you though, the couple is a mystery one, you'll just have to guess. And angst runs rampant, a tad bit of violence, shounen-ai to help you narrow your choices down, and cursing.  
TOUMA: Angel does not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, no matter how much she rubs Buddha's belly. (Inside joke.)  
ANGEL: Oh! And this is dedicated to my friends, Midajah-hime, Super Squirrel-chan, and Someone the First. She was the one who helped me think of the title.  
SHIN: On with the fic!  
  
*  
  
It's almost sunrise. I'm glad I got to wake up early today. That way you won't have to wait for me until I leave my dreams. I'm sorry that I make you wait at all, but my medicine keeps me in deep slumber. The pale sunlight just begins to filter through the small window in my room...  
You appear, almost as if you walk out of the soft golden light...  
I like that...  
You sit down on the edge of the bed and curl into a ball, a position I usually find you in these days...  
The sobs begin...  
Oh no, sweet, you have no reason to cry today...  
None at all...  
I have good news today sweet. Such wonderful news that I *know* will make you feel so much better...  
So, so much better...  
And I won't hear you cry anymore...  
No more...  
You still haven't stopped but the volume lowers...  
Just a little...  
Just a tiny bit...  
Just enough for me to clear my thoughts from the raging ache behind my eyes...  
Anyway, good morning sweet. You are well, ne, as you'll ever be, I hope? You shake your head...  
That makes me so sad sweet...  
Don't worry, however, I can make you once again...  
Don't you believe me?...  
Admittedly, I haven't succeeded before, but this time...  
This time...  
I can. I'm sorry you couldn't find me before sweetness. But as you can see, they moved me...  
I wanted so bad to stay...  
Because that's where you are. I'm so glad you came to visit. As I'm tied down here, I can't do the same...  
I'm sorry sweet...  
But all is well now, you've come back. *They* tried to keep us apart, and for just a little bit, I believed they actually did...  
I'm so sorry again that I doubted you...  
But that's all in the past...  
Oh, excuse me, I've been talking all this time...  
Who are they, you ask?...  
Too horrible...  
Just to horrible to say, but you shall see them in an hour's time...  
And then you'll know what I mean...  
I would like to touch you, kiss you, comfort you...  
But as I'm tied down at this moment, I can't...  
What was I talking about?...  
I do believe I have forgotten...  
What of news, you ask? Oh yes, that...  
Just that...  
I want to cry with you...  
Now...  
You cry louder again. This time it's more frenzied. Stop it please...  
Please stop...  
I said stop...  
Stop it dammit!!!...  
Oh my...  
I've scared you now...  
You didn't deserve that sweet. Not after...  
After...  
I still can't talk about it...  
Do you remember?...  
Remember what?...  
Anou...  
I don't know...  
Excuse me sweet, but so much has happened lately...  
My mind is like that of a thick fog...  
You know, just like the one that descended that day several weeks ago. I remember the way your face looked as you gazed out of my window in wonder...  
You act as if you have never laid eyes on a fog before...  
Until you said...  
You said...  
Something...  
All I know is that is was our first for together, not to get sappy, but it was...  
Yet it was the third time that you were in my bed...  
Was that what you were talking about?...  
I don't think so...  
Oooh, I'm sorry! I just can't...  
Can't...  
What else?...  
Oh, am I boring you?...  
I want to hear you laugh again...  
I want to see you smile again. You never smile for me anymore...  
I'm so sad that you leave at sunset...  
Why do you go?...  
You look at me and sniffle...  
What news?...  
News?...  
Oh no...  
I did it again, let me...  
try to...  
recall...  
...  
...  
...  
Yes!...  
But do you want?...  
Are you sure?...  
You assure me gently and urge me to continue...  
If you are sure...  
Here it goes sweet...  
...  
I was so crushed when you disappeared. You told me you were going to the store love. But you never...  
came back...  
You tear up again, but you put up a brave front. That's my sweet...  
Anyway...  
Um...  
What was it?...  
We found my car, the one that you borrowed, but you were gone...  
We looked for days, sweet, *days* ...  
You were gone...  
Gone...  
Sometimes...  
Though...  
I wish...  
When you did come back...  
That you just stayed away...  
You look shocked and hurt, and answer me with a sob. Oh sweet, you misunderstand. Let me clarify things, okay? You don't know what happened, because you were asleep, deeply asleep. But...  
Oh Kami-sama...  
My poor sweet...  
Your usually bright eyes were dim and glassy, and there was the strangest smile on your neck...  
Yes sweet, your neck. You had smiles adorned about your body, and red tears...  
You were like a broken china doll...  
Oh, silly me...  
I got carried away, haven't I?...  
There, there sweet, it'll be okay...  
I made sure you were. Because I love you...  
There, I said it...  
I whispered it to you before you know, but I think you were asleep then too...  
Oh?...  
You heard?...  
Good sweet, because I meant it...  
I still do...  
I never thought...you would wake up...  
You slept for so long...  
*Too* long...  
You slept until they moved you from your hospital bed into your earthen one...  
They say you're gone, but you're not...  
Because you are here, with me, as I longed for...  
And now that the wish has come true...  
You made me so happy sweet...  
Just so...  
So...  
Happy...  
You are puzzled now, let me explain, you missed a lot...  
We found him, the one who...  
Actually, not to boast, but *I* did. After seeing you and your bloody smiles...  
I am quite sure I went mad, I'm not ashamed to say so. I withdrew from the others, I stayed by you, always...  
Always...  
And that...  
*Him* . I won't say his name. Such a vile, curse that shouldn't be spoken...  
I won't...  
No, I *can't* lie to you sweet...  
I hated him. I *hated* him!!! I wished he would die!!! I wanted him to die, I prayed he would!!! He should never have been born!!! I hated him!!! He should die, DIE, DIE, *DIE* !!!!!!!...  
...I should calm down...  
Before *they* come in and do it for me...  
You look shocked sweet...  
Oh, don't be. I tell you the truth, I am completely okay...  
I'm fine...  
You know what?...  
It wouldn't do it...  
The system, I mean. The so called, "Justice System." They wouldn't kill him. They really had no proof...  
And that...  
No, I won't even call him human...  
That...  
Thing, got off scot-free...  
And it smiled, gave me such a smug smile...  
I never knew I could become so enraged...  
It was so...  
Incredible sweet...  
For the first time in my life, never has my mind been so clear, my focus so sharp...  
It was as if...  
My eyes were opened...  
All I saw was your crooked grins and tears that formed rivers of blood...  
And I saw him laughing and smiling...  
He, no, *it* has a history of this, and the so called "law" hasn't touched him yet. Such actions should not go un-avenged sweet...  
You stop crying and stare at me. Half in horror and intrigue...  
So glad this story captivates you, I know you will absolutely love it...  
And do you know what else?...  
After...  
After...  
It...  
Did that to you...  
You refused to scream...  
So he punished you...  
How do I know? It told me...  
Fighting despite the odds...  
Oh Kami-sama, you didn't deserve that. You lived too good a life, your heart was too pure...  
But I fixed that...  
I fixed It...  
So I set my schemes into motion, I couldn't let the others know. They would try to stop me...  
I had to do this...  
It was the right thing...  
The just thing to do...  
I'm sure it was...  
You didn't deserve...  
That sweet...  
Oh Kami-sama...  
No...  
No...  
No!!!...  
It haunts me...I missed you...  
Missed you so badly...  
It had to pay...  
For my grief...  
For *our* grief...  
For our broken hearts...  
Oh, please don't cry again my love, there is so much more...  
Going off on my little tangents is annoying though...  
So I devised a plan my darling, a sinister one, betraying the light that I was supposed to be...  
And it, my plan, consisted of two things, I will take great pride in describing them. First, was to ally with one of my most hated enemies...  
And I am not speaking of Arago...  
Unexpected, ne?  
It was simplicity in itself as well. I had to keep it hidden, not to arouse suspicion. My plan also consisted of research. Painstaking research that was hard to find at first...  
But after pulling a few strings, it came disappointedly easy. No matter, I had time between the event and then that would actually get me idea rolling...  
A week to be specific...  
But that meant another week of restless days and nights...  
Hearing your broken sobs...  
One time, I went out on a limb and told the others about you...  
They took me to a doctor...  
But no!...  
That would ruin everything, everything!  
I refused...  
I missed have you beside me...  
I wanted to cry, I so wanted to...  
But, I was so numb, numb and miserable...  
It took you away...  
Away...  
And left you crying over your broken self...  
Left me crying mutely, over us...  
Because love, we are one...  
The week was agonizingly slow sweet, every second a minute, a minute an hour...  
But finally, finally, it was time...  
I put my loathed enemy, now trusting ally, into my pocket and climbed into my car...  
The same car...  
Oh...  
It took me forever to get there, but I spent my time going over the plan over and over in my head, so there was no room for error...no hesitation...  
Our soul was at stake...  
I parked the car a mile away and walked the rest of the distance, my senses on over-drive, my focus once again as sharp as a knife...  
You plead with me to stop, to stop talking with such hate, such malice, but sweet...  
I *did* ...  
No, I *do* hate him. He deserved it, not you...  
Never you beautiful...  
I was half an hour early...  
So I waited more...  
This wasn't as torturous. Before I know it, It appears...  
To my chagrin, he is nonchalant, he thinks he will get away with it. Why not? It has before...  
The fool...  
The Goddamned fool!...  
Oh, let me explain something to you sweet. This...thing believes it is above the law, and maybe it was...  
Which is why the law would not punish It...  
But, my dear...  
I most certainly would...  
I rush forward, all these years of training and battle enabling me to break past those useless guards...  
It recognized me...  
And it grinned...  
Oh, I have never, my sweet, in my entire existence felt such hatred. It was like a burning fire, but not your kind sweet...  
These were fires of hate and hell, which I embraced...  
My newfound ally was out and pressed against his forehead in one fluid action...  
It panicked...  
Did It think *I* would let it get away with it's sins? Fool...  
Damn It...  
Oh sweet, hush and listen...  
This is my favorite part...  
My enemy made friend did its job perfectly...  
A small hole appeared between It's eyes...  
It fell back, it's eyes wide and staring at me in shock...  
I let the ally fall from my hand, the guards grabbed me...  
I let them...  
My mission was done, something had been lifted from my heart...  
All in a matter of seconds...  
No, no, please don't look at me like that sweet, I assure you again, I'm fine...  
Oh sweet, my love...  
I will always remember your smile...  
Your beauty...  
I love you...  
I love you...  
So very much...  
I was to be your protector...  
And failed. But I made up for my failure. I made It pay...  
It was nothing, absolutely nothing...  
It didn't deserve to even *breath* in the same mile radius as you...  
Please don't worry, please don't. I'm happy, content now. Despite the fact I lie here in a darkness of my own making, I can't bring myself to care...  
And you know what?...  
I'll do it again, and again...  
Because I love you...  
It took you away...  
That fucking bastard took you!...  
Forgive me sweet!...  
Please...  
Touma, Shin, and Shu visit, but that doesn't compare, can't fill the hole in me...  
You start to cry again...  
Why sweet? Why?...  
What? For me?...  
These buckles are too tight...  
Why would you cry for me?...  
No, no no no no no NO!!!...  
I'm okay, I just want your tears to stop...  
Don't cry for this lost love...  
Please don't cry...  
for me...  
Not for...  
me...  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
ANGEL: Wow...can ya guess who? But if you know me...  
RYO: That was...sad...  
SEIJI: ...  
SHIN: Oooh...  
ANGEL: Anyway, please, oh do please review! Don't make me beg! But...  
SHU: But?...  
ANGEL: I have an idea! Since people can see that Ryo can, indeed, be a slut (referring to my fic, "Seiji Muses" which you should read) I am going to have to base a story off that. So my muses, help me!  
RYO: No way! I am *not* helping you plan my humiliation!  
EVERYONE ELSE: We will!!!  
RYO: I feel so...betrayed...  
TOUMA: Review, before Angel does something drastic...mainly to us...  



End file.
